1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and communication method, and more particularly to a facsimile apparatus and facsimile transmission system having a memory transmission function to temporarily store input image data in a memory and then transmit it.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, a facsimile apparatus having a memory transmission function of temporarily storing read image data in a memory and then transmitting it has been known. In this type of facsimile apparatus, when image data of a plurality of document sheets stored in the memory is to be transmitted, the image data read from one document sheet is transmitted as one page of image data without regard to a length along a sub-scan direction of the image data of each document sheet
As a result, even if the length along the sub-scan direction of the document sheet is short and the number of read lines is small, the image is transmitted as one page of image data, and where a receiving station uses cut sheets as record sheets, the image is recorded only at a top portion of the record sheet (cut sheet) and a large blank area is left at a bottom portion. This causes not only the waste of the record sheet, but also the failure that extra feeding of the sheet by the blank area is required when a plurality of received pages of image data are to be recorded. Thus, the rapidity of the recording is lost and a running cost increases